From Dusk till Dawn
by Ballstaber
Summary: Long ago in a land known as Equestria, a King and a Queen ruled. Bringing peace and prosperity to all who inhabited. Until one fateful day when peace between the different races were shattered. Equestria was split into four nations, and the races who had once lived peacefully were now hostile towards one and other. With rumors, being spread all around, a war was soon to come.


~ From Dusk Till Dawn ~

Hello my fellow Bronies, it is I the great and power... er I mean its me Ballstaber. This is just a thought that came to my mind a while back, I thought the idea is good idea so I decided to type it down. Sorry if this is not the best Fanfic you have ever read, I promise to get better in given time. Well with out further ado I give to From Dusk Till Dawn!

P.S: This takes place before Celestia and Luna.

I do not own MLP (I wish) Hasbro does, all I own is the Story's plot and OC's.

*Sunny Smiles P.O.V*

Enjoying the breeze of an summer afternoon, shaded by the Bright glare of the sun. I sat under my old giant oak in the backyard, reading a favorite book of mine. Living on the outskirts of a small village meant that there were not any other cottages near by. Since there was a mysterious forest off to east. The Forest has a reputation for being strange, with its eery aura and its threatening presence.

Ever since the accident 14 summer's ago no pony has gone near it, as it is forbidden too enter. I was given a job to live near the forest too keep other pony's from entering.

Just thinking of the accident makes my stomach churn, I shake my head too remove the thought from my mind. Looking towards the sky I notice a small twinkle that vanishes, 'What was that, that couldn't have been a star it's the middle of the day.'

Before I can get a second thought in, I hear a voice "MOM Where Are You!" The pony shouting my name is my daughter Dawn. I respond "Out here Hunny!"

Dawn open's the back door, Dawn had a mane that was a combination of different grays, along with a mustard yellow coat, yet being 16 summer's old she had not yet discovered here mark

"Mom I'm going to go to out" I cringe at the thought of dawn going out alone. "Where are you going?" Dawn's snout wrinkles up as she start's to avoid eye contact. "I maybe might go to the village, it'll be good exercise." Upon hearing this I glared at Dawn sternly "I don't think that's such a good idea, it's getting kind of late and…"

Dawn interrupted "I'll be fine mom; I'm getting old enough to take care of myself. I won't be out long and I'll be back before it gets dark." I let out a sigh, knowing that I lost the argument.

"Ohh… okay, but don't be out too long" Dawn lets out a big grin. " Will do, I'll be back before sunset, you won't regret it." I yell as Dawn heads out. 'Be Careful" as she leaves, I go back too my book.

*Dawn's P.O.V*

Leaving the cottage a bright light caught my eye coming from the sky. Looking up I saw a bright light heading straight towards the forest, I was tempted to go back and tell mom.

Having been warned never too enter the Forest under any circumstances, but curiosity got the best of me. A rush of adrenaline worked its way through my body as I slowly spread my wings. Feeling the air rustle my feather's, I took off towards the forest.

The Forest is about a 20min trip from the cottage so I had too hurry before mom get's worried. As I flew there was a strong gust of wind with smoke rising into the air coming from the forest."That must be were that thing landed "I thought to myself.

Approaching the forest I saw that the clouds around the forest were beginning to stir. "Flying above the forest would be to dangerous with the strange weather" Slowly I glided my way to an old trail that entered the forest.

"Okay I'm just going to see what that light was, then be out quick" I said reassuring my self. Thunder boomed above startling me, gulping I entered the forest.

Entering I noticed a sudden drop in temperature, with the air being very humid with slight metallic taste. Small streams of light illuminating the trail ahead. Being very cautious I hesitantly made my way along the trail.

I noticed that the only sound was the one I was making "The Animals must have left when the that thing hit. The more deeper I got the more smoke filled the air.

After a few minutes of walking there was no light except for a faint glow at the end of the trail, engulfed by the darkness of the forest. The more I approached the glow the more bigger and brighter it got.

This kept up until I was blinded by its brightness. I could feal myself about to panic and felt a scream coming on, when I heard a quite high pitch sound off in the distance. Closing my eyes I kept walking forward until my front hoof didn't fell the ground, I slowly opened my eyes.

When my eyes fully adjusted I found my self standing at the edge of a crater. The sound was more distinct, it sounded as if a foul was crying. Taking in my surroundings I saw that everything inside the crater was completely obliterated, with the forest around the crater torn to shreds.

The sky above looking terrifying with the clouds swirling around the crater as lighting flashed all around. Turning towards the middle of the crater I saw what looked like too be a Foul!

I was in shock 'Is that a foul in that crater, non the less in the forest!' I screamed in my head. The sound of howls meet by other strange howls snapped me out of my thought's. I quickly approached the foul, which seemed to be crying in it's sleep.

Apon closer inspection, I noticed that the foul was a colt. He looked to be an Earth pony, his coat being dark brown with it fading into a lighter shade near the hoof's. His mane was short, and had the color of a dark sea blue. There was a pendent hanging across his neck.

Standing over the colt I gently swooped down and put him gingerly on my back. As I scanned for the exit, I saw a large number of glowing eyes in the darkness of the forest following my moves. Seeing the exit I dashed for it only caring to leave that place.

Looking back I saw that the forest was growing back covering the path that lead to the crater. Exiting the forest seemed faster, and luckily the colt didn't wake up on the way.

Exiting the forest I was greeted by the blinding light of the sun. Taking in a giant breath of fresh air, I headed towards the cottage.

Arthur's Notes: Well this is awkward… Hello my name is Ballstaber, and I would like to thank you for reading my very first story From Dusk Till Dawn. I have been writing this story for awhile now took forever too work up the courage to post this! All I have to do now is revise it and fix some mistakes, but none the less I'm sure that this chapter has some mistake's of it's own. I'm getting off topic, the next chapter will be a little longer, and if possible I would like to know what you think of the story (If anyone even read's it) and what I could work on. Criticize as much as you want, Im a Big Boy i can take it, if that's ok with you. Thank you for your time and there's more to come! Maybe in a week though have to make next one perfect. :3


End file.
